1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller for releasably capturing a mobile phone and controlling gaming software on the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming software has been available for decades and can be loaded onto a computer so that controls associated with the computer are used to play the game. Movement of the controller alters the activities that appear on the computer screen and affect the outcome of the game. The controller typically is a joystick, a steering wheel or some form of mouse that can be manipulated easily by the game player to make rapid or subtle movements that affect the way the game is being played out.
Dedicated computerized games also have been available for decades. Some electronic games are connectable to a television, while other electronic games have their own screens. Electronic games also have their own controllers that are configured to control the performance of the game in an optimal manner. Thus, an electronic game is likely to have a joystick, steering wheel, a pad with directional arrows or some version of a mouse.
Cellular phone usage continues to expand rapidly and competition is intense among the manufacturers of cellular phones and the providers of cellular phone services. This competition has driven manufacturers to meet consumer demands for smaller, lighter phones packed with more features. Most manufacturers of cellular phones provide their phones in several optional configurations in an effort to meet the preferences of different consumers. For example, some cellular phones have the size and shape of a candy bar. Others are of clamshell design, while still others have the shape and functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA). The specific dimensions of the phones within these three broad categories vary considerably. The common features for these three types of phones are a keypad, keys or buttons for entering command or control functions (e.g., send, clear, end, etc.) for entering alphanumeric data, a small screen and accessible terminals for recharging the battery of the phone.
Most cellular phone manufacturers incorporate gaming software into the phone in an effort to cater to the many consumers who have grown up with electronic games. The software enables the consumer to use the keypad and control buttons of the phone to control video images on the screen of the phone for playing a particular game permitted by the memory and hardware of the phone. The 2, 4, 6 and 8 keys on the phone are generally used to move the cursor on the screen (2=up, 4=left, 6=right 8=down). Some phones and some games permit more subtle movements with the 1, 3, 7 and 9 keys. Other keys (e.g., *, 0, #, 5, clear, etc.) are used for other controls (e.g., shoot, brake, jump) through a menu of possible games. Most cellular phones accommodate several games with a level of complexity and sophistication that was unavailable on general purpose computers several years ago. However, cellular phone game controls are nowhere near as ergonomic and user friendly as the controls available on a typical video game or on a general purpose computer. In particular, the fast-paced video game is not played easily by pressing keys that control the directional movement of a cursor. Furthermore, the very small cell phone keypad further complicates efforts to input instructions to the cellular phone for quickly and precisely controlling the actions to be taken by a cursor on a small screen.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a game controller that will permit more ergonomic use of gaming software incorporated into a cellular phone.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a docking station and game controller that can be used with any of a plurality of different types of cellular phones.